


i can't think of a better christmas than my wish coming true.

by minimemeyoongi



Series: White Christmas [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Humorous Ending, Love, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Pasta, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wine, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, a perfect christmas, choi seungcheol - centric, hopefully???, kind of?, sort of??, thanks jose mari chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: "What about you, Seungcheol - ah? What's your idea of a perfect Christmas?"In which Seungcheol and Jeonghan spend their Christmas together.





	i can't think of a better christmas than my wish coming true.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> merry christmas / happy holidays!
> 
>  _**// edit, 12/29/017 :** _ THIS ISN'T GETTING THE ATTENTION I WANTED IT TO, NOT GETTING THE VIEWS, KUDOS, AND COMMENTS I'D LIKE TO THINK IT RIGHTFULLY DESERVES. PLEASE GO RECOMMEND THIS TO YOUR FRIENDS. I DON'T BELIEVE THAT Y'ALL ARE STRAYING FROM READING GAY SHIT JUST BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS GO TELL OTHERS TO READ THIS AND C O M M E N T PLEASE THANKS

Seungcheol pulled the chair out for Jeonghan to sit, then pushed it back in for Jeonghan to settle. "Hold on, I'll get our food." He murmurs in Jeonghan's ear, then leaves for the kitchen.

Jeonghan puts his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands. The table that was previously covered with snowman patterns was now covered with a deep red cloth. A singular candle flickered beside a thin vase of white roses. Seungcheol had brought out the special Christmas plates that Jeonghan preferred to just display in their cupboard. Their utensils were resting on snowman patterned napkins, the napkins that came along with the tablecloth. Seungcheol had forgone the normal glasses to long wine glasses, with the wine resting on a bucket of ice. It was a fancy dinner for two, as Seungcheol liked to call it. Their dining room looked like a different world compared to the rest of the house. They had a large Christmas tree with ribbons and flowers instead of Christmas balls. Christmas lights were hung anywhere they could be hung, little ornaments and the Christmas balls they didn't use sometimes hanging with the lights. Around the Christmas tree were white beanbags, snowmen stuffed toys, and snowflake pillows. Their whole house was bathed in yellow light coming from the Christmas lights, and the dining room was no different.

Jeonghan sighed, happy and content. If only he could live like this with Seungcheol everyday. He shook his head at the thought. Sure, it was nice living like this : in a comfortable house setting, with a fancy dinner for two. It was nice, but it would be illogical. Jeonghan smiled at the thought of him and Seungcheol stressing over their electric bill after Christmas and New Year, what with their Christmas lights littering the place and never getting unplugged. It was nice to live like this, but Jeonghan was okay with just a little but of this. He wouldn't want anything to change.

Seungcheol stepped out of the kitchen with a large bowl and a serving fork. He set the bowl and the fork down on the table, then poured wine into their glasses. Jeonghan looked into the bowl and laughed quietly.

"Hey, pasta was the only thing I could make without the possibility of messing up," Seungcheol chided.

"It's okay! I didn't say anything, it's okay. I just didn't know what to expect." Jeonghan motioned to let Seungcheol go ahead. "So, Seungcheol - ah, why are we having this fancy dinner for two?" Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol hummed. "I just wanted to do something for you. You told me you didn't want to go out to eat, fancy place or not, but I still wanted to treat you. This is as fancy as I can get."

"You sure are fancy, with your Santa Claus pyjamas." Jeonghan teased.

Seungcheol squinted his eyes, smirking. "Says the one wearing snowman pyjamas to the fancy dinner."

The two share a laugh, then become quiet after that. They focus on their food, occasionally sipping wine.

"Merry Christmas, Jeonghan - ah."

"And to you too, Seungcheol - ah."

Their food is finished and the wine is half empty later on. Now on the table was an opened photo book of their memories. Jeonghan pointed at one picture. It was a picture of Seungcheol with bright red lipstick on, kissing the cheek of their friend Lee Chan, with Jeonghan and all their other friends, also wearing lipstick, in frozen laughter in the background. Seungcheol and Jeonghan, along with their eleven other friends, were hanging out at one of their houses that day, when they played a game and the loser would get a big kiss on the cheek. Chan had lost whatever the game was and therefore had to face the consequences. Another picture was of Jeonghan and Seokmin doing a funny pose infront of a statue of a shark. One picture was a polaroid of all of them in onesies. It was their Halloween picture, before they started trick or treating. Another was of them holding sparklers. It was their latest New Year's picture, and it wouldn't be long until they had another one.

The photo book was put away after they had gone through it. Now they were speaking in quiet murmurs, like they were scared to break this image of contentment and peace.

"What about you, Seungcheol - ah? What's your idea of a perfect Christmas?" Asked Jeonghan after answering the same question.

Seungcheol smiled. "My idea of a perfect Christmas," he began, "is to spend it with you," he sang. "In a party, or dinner for two." He swept his hand over the table before them. Jeonghan giggled. "Simple pleasures are made special, too, when they're shared with you." He rounded the table, holding Jeonghan's face in his large hands. "I can't think of a better Christmas than my wish coming true. I love you, Yoon Jeonghan." Seungcheol bent down to kiss Jeonghan's forehead. "I love you so much. I love the way you always hold my hands. I love the way you always care for me and our friends, how you always know what they need before they even think about it. I love how you love our friends. I love how you love me. I love that you love me as if I put all the stars in the sky, and I love that you always smile at me as if I'm the rain after a drought, as if I'm the spring sun after a cold winter. I love you so much." He gently kisses Jeonghan, nothing more than the small touch of lips, before he pulls away again.

"I can't think of a better Christmas than my wish coming true. And my wish is," he said it with such tenderness in his voice and so much love in his eyes. "My wish is that you'd let me spend my whole life with you." Seungcheol got down one knee, bring something small out of his pocket.

Jeonghan's eyes widened, his breath hitched to a stop, his heart skipping a beat and stopping completely as he realises what Seunghcheol was about to do. Seungcheol was going to propose, was going to pop the ring. Seungcheol was going to ask Jeonghan to marry him, in their Christmas themed pyjamas, after they just ate amazing pasta and drank amazing wine, after they recounted their memories with their friends.

Seungcheol opened the box, and surely enough, there was a ring. A thin, silver band with little diamonds ingrained into it. It was simple yet so beautiful, just how Seungcheol knew Jeonghan would like it, glistening under the glow of the yellow Christmas lights and the candle.

"So would you, Yoon Jeonghan, do me the honours of fulfilling my idea of a perfect Christmas, of fulfilling my wish to spend my whole life with you, and marry me?"

Jeonghan was at a loss for words, ever since he realised Seuncheol was going to propose. He couldn't breathe, he just sat there with his mouth opened and eyes wide. He nodded. Then nodded again, a few more times. He got to breathe again as Seungcheol let out a breath of relief and smiled. He stood up on shaky legs. "Yes. I will marry you, Choi Seungcheol. I'll fulfil your wish and I'll marry you." He broke into a huge grin, tears streaming down on his face.

Seungcheol slipped the ring out of the box and into Jeonghan's finger. It fit perfectly and looked even more beautiful when Jeonghan himself was wearing it. Jeonghan couldn't believe he'd just been proposed to, in his silly snowman pyjamas, by the love of his life, in his own silly Santa Claus pyjamas. Seungcheol stood up as well, coming face to face with the love of his life. Jeonghan pulled him into a kiss. It tasted of pasta, wine, and salty tears of happiness. Jeonghan decided that even if he didn't want to live like this everyday, he would be okay if only this moment lasted forever.

//

_little bonus_

"Damn it," Seungcheol mutters under his breath as they pull away.

"What is it?" Jeonghan asks, suddenly afraid.

"I should've said, 'Will you merry me?'"

**Author's Note:**

> started on december twenty - six, 10:31, and finished on december twenty - six, 13:13. finished proofreading on december twenty - six, 13:23. i. cannot believe i finished this shit in one day???? well, i mean, it was shorter than the previous work, shorter than my other works, but still?? ohmygods? i actually got to finish it in one day?? without even getting lazy and putting it off for later. i am. wow.
> 
> anyway, here's my update on the christmas series, with seventeen this time! the parents got married, y'all. at first this was supposed to be a gyuhao thing, but i chose not to, because they didn't fit? i mean, i guess they do, but i don't know,,, i guess jeonghan and seungcheol fit it more??? if you think this would have been better as gyuhao, then i'm sorry :^(
> 
> title taken from jose mari chan's a perfect christmas. this entire shot was also based off of the song. all of the shots in this series are actually based off of a christmas song, so yeah. this is part two of my christmas series, so if you want to read the [ first one, ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154004) go ahead. it's an exo shot, though, not seventeen. uhm, the next shots will actually be of different bands. i'm trying to write something for all of the bands i stan, and this christmas series is the best way i could do it easily.
> 
> thankyou for reading, and please check my other [ works! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi) merry christmas. if you don't celebrate christmas, then happy holidays! loves!


End file.
